zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adlar
wait if alder was ambi's advisor for fifty years that means ambi must be at least fifty something years old. But it is implied that she had a child shortly after the games event (reunion with the pirate captain and if she already had decendents then ralph wouldnt of disspeared had he killed her). Well pregnancy at that age is not unheard of but still... Oni Link 20:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I find it interesting that this page appears shortly after ZeldaWiki.org created the same character page. It seems as though this idea was taken from the page that Alter and Matt compiled. The text appears to have been simply reworked. Same facts, same word combinations, etc. Funny how Zeldapedia staff says that they don't pay any attention to our site. For those of you who find it suspicious, you can find the "real" pages history here. The fact that it's backed up with sources and was created a day earlier is proof enough. My job here is to simply ensure that future content is not "borrowed" without permission. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) We're better than to steal images. But, it's only fair seeing as you took the entire article. We'd be more than happy to completely leave you all alone, if you all would stop stealing from us. We simply want to create our own wiki without having someone else carbon copy it. I don't even want to hear a whine about us stealing images. I 've seen quite a few images on this site that were even pieces of fanart. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) We have stolen- I'll give you that, but it has never gone up to our staff members. Whenever we see a serious offense, we deal with it harshly. We have quite a few banned IPs from stealing content. I am formally requesting that this page is completely rewritten. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... this exposure would not be the best thing right now. Once again, I request that this article be removed or rewritten. You are aware that such things are illegal, seeing as our GNU license is much more open than yours. You're taking free content, and putting restrictions on it. The way I see it is that you have four options: :Rewrite this page :Remove this page :Remove me :Change your license If this page is removed, we'll remove your images. We simply want to get along. I can tell you that if you respond in a belligerent way, we'll be much more lenient the next time a member brings us material that we think may have been taken from this site. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 05:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you fail to see that we have quality over quantity. Perhaps that's why our site does so much better. Yes, I understand what you're saying, but look at some of the quotes: :Ours: He gives Link helpful advice when he first visits the city, and wishes him well on his quest, as he understands that something is wrong. :Yours: and realizes something must be wrong. Because of this, he helps Link by giving him advice on how to go about solving the problem. I understand that they would both be similar if accurate, but this is an obvious rewrite. it would be fine if you saw this character added to ZW, and did your own research, but there's nothing on him that you have that we didn't create. I'm not trying to be a deliberate pain, but understand how we feel. Two of our members went and played through the game, typed out the quotes, and spent several hours creating this page. pparently, you tried to force one of our members to steal from us. That would have been a direct violation of the license. Five minutes later, you have this page. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 05:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC)